Conventionally, a plasma processing apparatus performs etching while using a photoresist as a mask, for example. There is a method for modifying a composition of the photoresist used as the mask by the plasma processing apparatus.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-097063
However, the above conventional method has a problem that a mask selectivity is decreased in the case of using a polysilicon mask as the mask.